


Whatever You Want

by Midnight_Ophelia



Series: The Way of Things [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 12:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13810770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/pseuds/Midnight_Ophelia
Summary: Caleb sits up and runs a hand through his messy strands of greasy red hair, feeling self-conscious as he considers how close that face had been to his and the warm lips on his forehead days before. “I'm sorry. It's not my intention to ruin the celebration,” he murmurs.Molly reaches out and gently touches his arm. “Don't apologize, Caleb. You don't have any reason to. I don't know entirely what was going through your head, but I’ve been in similar situations. Sometimes you just need some you time.”And then Molly smiles, flashing sharp fangs, and cocks his head. “Other times you need a little help along the way. I got you something while you were sleeping.”





	Whatever You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the quickest that I've ever been compelled to write for a fandom. Episode 7 made me ship these two so hard I have heart palpitations.

Time is a tricky thing, Caleb thinks. The days following the fight with the manticore and the gnoll priest blend together in his stupor as the group decide to stay in Alfield a little longer in order to recoup and celebrate their hard-fought victory.

He sleeps a little too much and eats too little as the images the burning priest resurfaced repeat themselves over and over in his head. They're in his dreams as well, but he’s just so tired that he can't force himself to stay awake for longer than necessary. When he is awake, he usually finds Nott’s big yellow eyes fixed upon his face in rapt concern, her hands wringing in her lap, and he does what he can to reassure his closest friend that he’s well. Nott is far too intelligent to buy his obvious lie and she brings him little stale pastries for him to nibble on, courtesy of Jester. 

He gives her a small smile and forces himself to mechanically chew and swallow a small bit of the food. It has no taste to his tongue, which he supposes is a good thing considering where they’ve been and for how long. 

Caleb returns to sleep after he’s eaten as much as he can stomach and there is one instance of when he awakens that it's not a little goblin that greets him, but a tall lavender tiefling whose lips are tilted downwards in an uncharacteristic frown. 

“Still sleeping I see,” Mollymauk says with a sigh. He moves to Caleb’s side, feet quiet and jewelry jangling with his saunter. Even when serious Molly is still has that ease about him that Caleb is envious of. He sits down beside him and crosses one long leg over the other. “I thought that I should check up on you. Nott has been fussing nonstop and it's starting to drag the mood down.”

Despite the careless words, Molly's tone says otherwise, as does the way his brows knit together, creasing his attractive face. 

Caleb sits up and runs a hand through his messy strands of greasy red hair, feeling self-conscious as he considers how close that face had been to his and the warm lips on his forehead days before. “I'm sorry. It's not my intention to ruin the celebration,” he murmurs.

Molly reaches out and gently touches his arm. “Don't apologize, Caleb. You don't have any reason to. I don't know entirely what was going through your head, but I’ve been in similar situations. Sometimes you just need some you time.” 

And then Molly smiles, flashing sharp fangs, and cocks his head. “Other times you need a little help along the way. I got you something while you were sleeping.” 

The hand not on Caleb’s arm points at a corner of the room where a big brown bag sits somewhat lopsidedly. “I figured that I’d get you some of the components you need to bring back Frumpkin. Nott came with me since she knows what you need for it.”

Caleb blinks and feels his face heat up. “You didn't have to do that. That was your coin.”

Molly waves a dismissive hand. “Nonsense. If it makes you happy then I had every reason to do it.”

“Thank-you,” Caleb manages to stutter out, and, without any further consideration, leans forward to wrap his arms awkwardly around Molly in a semblance of a hug. It only lasts for a moment before he pulls away to stagger barefoot out of bed and over to the bag. “It's all here. Well, mostly. I can work with this.”

From the bed, Molly chuckles. “It's astonishingly difficult to find high quality anything in a podunk town in the middle of nowhere, especially one that's half-burned.

Caleb digs through the ingredients to resummon the fey spirit familiar in the shape of a cat and has never felt more thankful for this group of weirdos that has quickly become family. 

“Do you want me to leave so that you can have some privacy?” Molly inquires. There's the rustle of fabric and he’s soon at Caleb’s side, hovering near the door. “I can if you want that.”

The idea of Molly leaving makes panic flutter in Caleb’s chest. “No, no. Please. Stay.”

“Alright, I'll stay.” 

Caleb relaxes and goes about the rather complicated task of setting everything up in the center of the room and combining components in the copper bowl that Molly and Nott had also bought for his use. He sits cross-legged on the floor before the chalk circle marked over the beaten wooden floorboards, eyes closed as he draws from the components and his own power. 

Near him, he can sense Molly patiently observing his work in silence so as to not interrupt the spell. Caleb’s mouth lifts into a smile.  

It takes an hour to have Frumpkin once again rubbing on his calves, the patchy little tabby meowing happily. It takes a single thought for Frumpkin to twine around Molly, purring to express Caleb’s own gratefulness. 

“I think Frumpkin is just as happy to be back as you are,” Molly chuckles and reaches down to lightly stroke him, making him purr all the louder. “Now, would you two be willing to go downstairs for a little bit? Everyone has been missing you terribly.” 

“Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go.” Caleb hesitantly steps forward and closer to Molly. 

Molly takes Caleb’s hand and brings it up to lightly press his lips to his knuckles regardless of what may be on them. Caleb swallows thickly and, once Molly’s mouth is free, returns the favor to it. 

The kiss is soft and chaste and a little bit uncertain. It's been so long since Caleb has any inclination for romantics that he feels out of practice. Molly’s expression is soft and delighted when he looks at him. 

“I have to say that I wasn't expecting that, but definitely not complaining.” Molly touches his lips and smiles. “I hope it wasn't a fluke.” 

Caleb steps away and finds his boots. “No fluke.”

“Great! Jester is never going to let us live this down once she finds out.” 

Caleb pauses and the picks up Frumpkin. “I’ll be alright.”

“I’m glad.”

Molly takes Caleb’s hand again and they go downstairs together.


End file.
